Electronic devices that are part of a vehicle network communication system can perform various functions in the system. These electronic devices can communicate with the vehicle and one another over the network to perform the various functions. Further, these electronic devices can communicate with electronic devices associated with other vehicles. To facilitate communication and control of the various functions and features of each electronic device, the vehicle network communication system can implement frameworks for interfacing with the electronic devices.